Cinta di Akhir Cerita
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Summarry: Bagaimana jadinya dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin bisa memiliki anak tanpa adanya cinta namun terikat dalam tali pernikahan. Bisakah kau bayangkan apa jadinya pernikahan tersebut? Berakhir bahagia atau justru sebalikknya? Kita tanyakan saja pada Rukia.K & Toshiro.H


Cinta di Akhir Cerita

BLEACH punya TITE KUBO

Warning: cerita gag jelas, gaje, gokil, typo(s) dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Pairing: Rukia.K & Toshiro.H

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ, are u ready?

Cinta di Akhir Cerita

Summarry: Bagaimana jadinya dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin bisa memiliki anak tanpa adanya cinta namun terikat dalam tali pernikahan. Bisakah kau bayangkan apa jadinya pernikahan tersebut? Berakhir bahagia atau justru sebalikknya? Kita tanyakan saja pada Rukia.K & Toshiro.H

Rukia Kuchiki

Aku Rukia Kuchiki. Aku berasal dari Rungokai dan kehidupanku berubah setelah aku di adopsi oleh seorang bangsawan terkenal di Siretei yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki. Aku kemudian mendapat tempat istimewa dengan ditempatkan di Divisi 13, Gotei 13 dibawah pimpinan Joshiro Ukitake taichou. Aku dan Toshiro Hitsugaya saat ini duduk berdua dihadapan seluruh taicho Gotei 13 untuk mendengarkan perintah dari Yamamoto soutaicho. Aku tidak mengerti maksud Yamamoto soutaicho memanggil kami. Firasatku buruk untuk yang satu ini. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Namaku Toshiro Hitsugaya. Aku seorang taichou di Divisi 10, Gotei 13. Aku seorang jenius, dingin. Saat ini aku sedang mengadapi rapat yang diadakan oleh Yamamoto soutaicho. Tapi ini berbeda dari rapat seperti biasanya, aku juga melihat Rukia juga berada disana. Dihadapan rapat yang dihadiri oleh seluruh taichou Gotei 13, aku dan Rukia Kuchiki disidang yang kamipun tidak mengerti tentang situasi ini. Aku gelisah lebih dari biasanya. Aku berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah ini.

"Rukia Kuchiki dan Toshiro Hitsugaya, apa kalian tahu tujuanku memanggil kalian disini?" tanya Yamamoto soutaicho pelan.

"Tidak tahu, Yamamoto soutaicho", jawab suara baritone Rukia dan Toshiro.

"Kalau begitu, taukah kalian tentang legenda "Musim dingin" ?" tanya Yamamoto soutaicho ingin memastikan.

"Saya belum pernah mendengarnya,Yamamoto soutaicho" kata Rukia singkat.

"Akan aku ceritakan. Legenda musim dingin adalah dongeng-dongeng yang selalu diceritakan pada orang tua kepada anaaknya saat tidur. Yang mereka tahu, leganda musim dingin hanyalah cerita yang dibuat-buat. Namun sebenarnya pernah terjadi pada 10000 tahun lalu* Mbah buyut keiko bahkan belum lahir termasuk keiko sendiri*.sahut Yamamoto soutaicho.

Flashback

Dahulu kala, ada sebuah negara bernanama AWAN, negara tersebut terdapat sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan itu bernama kerajaan air. Kerajaan air dipimpin oleh raja Es dan ratu Salju. Raja dan Ratu ini sangat bijaksana. Pertanian tumbuh subur, rakyat hidup makmur, kriminalitas berkurang. Kerajaan mereka damai sampai suatu hari kerajaan mengalami kehancuran oleh adanya iblis yang mengganggu siklus musim di di negara Awan. Hal ini menyebabkan pergantian musim yang sangat ekstrim. Negara yang dahulunya subur, menjadi tandus. Raja Es dan Ratu Salju berperang mati-matian guna melawan para iblis dengan menyegel kekutan iblis itu dengan mengorbankan anak mereka. Anak mereka merupakan darah murni dari Raja Es dan Ratu Salju. Iblis itu berhasil disegel, namun raja dan ratu sangat sedih atas kehilangan anak mereka. Raja dan ratu pun berikrar bahwa jika dari kalian memiliki elemen es dan salju yang berasal dari keturunan kami, menikahlah dan segeralah punya anak agar anak tersebut dapat menyegel kembali iblis tersebut apabila suatu saat bangkit menghancurkan kalian *ikrarnya aneh banget gitu*, kekuatan segel akan melemah setelah 10000 tahun pada akhir bulan di musim dingin. Iblis itu disegel disebuah bangunan kuil keramat bernama PANDORA . Kuil tersebut hingga saat ini masih misteri. Konon menurut cerita kuil tersebut ada di dunia manusia. dan tidak seorangpun mengetahui dimana keberadaan kuil tersebut. Sejak saat itu, negara Awan kembali kekeadaan seperti semula.

End Flashback.

"Lantas apa hubungannya dongeng tersebut dengan kami berdua?", tanya Toshiro memastikan.

" Karena kalian memiliki elemen yang berkaitan dengan "Legenda Musim Dingin" tersebut, jawab Yamamoto soutaicho.

"Lalu misi apa yang Yamamoto soutaicho perintahkan kepada kami?",tanya Rukia bingung.

" Menikahlah kalian berdua dan segel kekuatan iblis itu dengan bantuan kekuatan anak kalian kelak", jawab Yamamoto soutaicho.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?", teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Benar kalian harus menikah biar bagaimanapun untuk membuktikan legenda tesebut", timpal Jushiro Ukitake.

"Tapi belum tentu itu kami. bisa saja ada orang lain selain kami yang memiliki elemen itu kan?" sahut Toshiro.

"Sayangnya tidak ada orang lain selain kalian berdua. ", jawab Yamamoto soutaicho menegaskan.

" Tidak ada cara lainkah?", tanya Rukia cemas.

"Segelnya melemah dan mengganggu keseimbangan dunai manusia dan Soul Society. Waktu kalian tidak banyak,maka segera menikahlah. Semua tergantung pada kalian. Aku harap kalian segera memikirkan baik-baik demi semuanya. Bukan hanya kalian. Aku tunggu jawaban kalian. Semoga kalian mau mengerti kondisi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kami mengerti", jawab Rukia dan Toshiro singkat.

To be Countined.

AKHIRNYA…. Aku buat Fic HitsuRuki juga,,,, Ceritanya agak gaje ya. typo ancur, bahsa gag jelas.

NB: Anak raja Es dan ratu Salju bernama putri embun. putri embun memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat. slahstu kekuatannya adalah untuk mengendalikan perputaran waktu dan mengendalikan elemen air. Ia mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyegel kekuatan iblis agar tidak mengganngu perubahan yang terjadi di negara Awan.

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
